Happy Ending
by Cressida123
Summary: "Even when the stars burn out, BURN BRIGHT. And your love is a marring forever scarred upon my soul."


** All rights go to Shannon.**

Hey guys, I know I've been dead for a while... HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU UPDATED YOUR WEAPONS TO TANKS! *narrowly dodges sniper as the Kill Cress flag is raised* Welp, time to plan my funeral*takes out will*. I'm giving everything to the cat.

In all serious, I know I've been dead so long my fanfic corpse has begun to smell worse than it already does, but I have recently adopted a shepard- lab mix puppy-a slab, if you will- named Maya Papaya, or sausage puppers for short- and, yes, there is a reason for that nickname- of whom I was the ONLY one taking care of over the summer, plus I just started high school as a freshman so...*thumbs up* love life right now. Anyway, to celebrate my hopefully continued corpse, here is a oneshot of the ending of Rise from Chara and Asriel's- No, I won't tell you more about him, it's a secret- pov. Enjoy!

**Warning: For once, just descriptive kissing. It's a godamn revolution!**

* * *

Folds of ivory, like freshly descended snow framing wide, sparkling lenses of child-like azure, the vast complexity of a cloudless sky captured within cyanic waters . . ._ so so innocent_, she craved them for so long it felt as though she had finally sucked in a breath of fresh air after years of holding it. Beautiful depths . . . with tiny beads of tears sticking to a membrane of long, dark lashes, dribbling down milky cheeks with a cherubic quality to them that should never have been found on someone who was Chara's equal in every way, including the path of tribulation they still walked on, and leaving a dry apparition trail. He had never been a beautiful crier- his button nose was set into pleated folds, his lithe chest heaved in struggling hiccup-filled gasps, and he balled like the baby he was as he gazed upon her. _And yet . . ._

_Standing before him now, a demon donning the guise of angel, she felt currents of twining rivers . . .TEARS . . . Fell to the floor in a translucent pool. _

_A girl … A demon . . . An angel. . . The black flames of insanity that smoldered within the heart of all. The product of cruelty and hate and pain. She had no kindness, no clemency, and just barely a soul. Just barely a soul. _

_A boy . . .An angel . . . A rabbit, a friend. The white flames of compassion that shifted mountains and destroyed empires, who had been wronged and broken and yet still . . ._**BURNED BRIGHT.**

.

.

.

STAY STRONG

.

.

.

TRUST

.

.

.

MERCY

.

.

AND BURN BRIGHT

Asriel….

Azzy!

Chara hadn't realized she'd screamed his name out loud until they were running at each other, and she had gathered him in her arms and swept him off his feet, all the while pure, and joyous laughter was exchanged between the two. She kissed away at his tear-stained cheeks and tasted salt. He combed back her short brown hair, running his fingers over and over through the tangled mess of auburn, coasting delicate fingers over the bleached coda and smiling at the expected resistance. Each glide of his hand felt like the weaving memories, long forgotten by time. Chara closed her eyes and her nerves prickled in simmering static as Asriel's finger's glided across her scalp to the nape of her neck; the hair stood up on end by the gentleness of his touch, gentleness she hadn't felt in a long time, so far away, it was a distant phantom. _With mother and father no longer here to hold me in their arms . . . my defiance of reuniting… you were to be by my side. But they took you too. _

Why did you leave me? Why must fate be so cruel?

Fingers threading through a rabbit's snow white fur, Chara pressed her lips to his. Rubellite honeyed plasma sent combering pleasure galloping down Asriel's spine and sparking along his tongue, electric currents running across their collided lips. A pellicule veil of black obscured his vision. The taste of her, HER SOUL, her essence, the source of his angel's strength and sorrow and rage, the black ignition festering within in a way that was all too tantalizing, it was like a forbidden fruit most wouldn't partake in. And partake he did. Once, he would have been embarrassed by his greed for her, but now . . .Claret solvent dribbled down his chin, like over-ripened spoiled black cherries, and he started when he could taste some of himself deep within her darkness . . . His own soul, combined heinously with her in an act of malevolence and egregious. But, instead of the feeling of sadness that often accompanied that memory, his lips broke out into a smile.

_There is no time for sadness . . ._

Two lost souls . . .drastically different in form . . .Had found each other once again, and they would never let go.

Due to him being an enhancer, his pneuma was lighter than most angels; the size of a brittle glass marble. _It was ethereal… so small… so very small…. tangible liquid stardust …. _Chara had longed to see it, just one more time.

_But… something was wrong….._

_His soul… it was badly damaged. Impaired by horrid tormen_t.

Stitched notches and spectral fragmential fissure stumbled upon the delicate shell, and small flakes of blood swirled inside the pliant heart like a snowstorm, turning it's gossamer interior into a backdrop hue of vermillion. A dyeing star laid out before them. A guttering candlelight of condensed flame about to burn out. It would be so easy to destroy, to take within one's hand and crush it between the walls of their palm. And it manifested in the form of cresting serpentine mist within Chara's own pneuma that seeped into her maroon like trickling rivulets of paint, merging in the middle into a green saturated stripe, the combination of both their spirits. The ashen spheral perspiration of the brume popped along his tongue in miniature fireworks. But he found the moistness affixing itself to the appendage simply inadequate in comparison to the bursting detonation of sweetness of their melded souls- the green stripe.

If Chara could hear him, she would have wacked him across the head for thinking that.

She herself was now captivated by the now overflowing candy molasses of Asriel's soul imbedded in his lips. She was burning and drowning at the same time, he just felt _so so good,_ virtuous in every sense of the word. Waning combustion slipped within and aggressively expanded against it's containment_ . . . So so hot . . .Burning . . ._ Coiling mist inside her instinctively bending towards the rabbit like a spring prepared to bounce back up. And like the looping vapor, Chara had always needed him, in ways she hadn't even known herself- she craved him like a man longs for just one more drink after days of thirst.

The pair then broke away from the exchange, gasping for breath. Chara cradled his cheeks with her calloused palms, pressing her forehead to his- a familiar gesture. One that she had done to Eva, so long ago . . ._with those words that just wouldn't come, when you can't afford to feel regret._

Asriel rubbed little circles along her cheeks before tracing his finger up the hallowed lines and brushing auburn bangs aside, swept over thick brows and tired navy blue eyes. Well eye. Opposite of the constringent serpentine iris, was a cruelon orb of lucid blue- a result of their combined souls. Rain-hued, cold, otherworldly eyes. She appeared so broken down. So meek. But that beryl blue, muddled yet clear, toxicating cobalt fervency that was the drawback of musket fire, told a different story entirely. _That expression you're wearing… a facade. _He was well aware that they could change from calm waters to raving maroon ignition . . .pulsating, spasming, seizure of red, like the flickering smolder of a flame, in the haste of her rage . . the grave consequence of another who'd lost half his life expectancy to Vespera's cruel experiment.

So caught in the webbing of the mind, Asriel neglected to notice that pin-prick tears dotted the corners of slitted heterochromatic pupils. His small form was then almost swallowed by Chara's overwhelming size, and he stumbled back from her weight as she trapped him within her arms and wept into the fleece-like fabric of his rainbow banded scarf, neatly swaddled around his neck, the ends tied back into a perfectly pressed bow.

_"You're so freaking childish, ya know? Tying your scarf into a bo_w."

Yet, he had seen the undeniable flush of her cheeks when she'd said that, turning away with her back to him that didn't quite feel so far away anymore. The faintest of smiles touching her delicate lips, as if she'd forgotten how to grin and this was the best she could manage. It had felt like accomplishment back then: _HE had made her smile. _

Asriel closed his eyes holding her close, her sobs wracking her body and reverberating in violent thrashings within her ribs. He could feel the damp wetness of tears running along his cheeks to the floor, to collect in a stagnant translucent pool. After everything, it seemed that he still had more tears to cry for this poor world to drown in but despite the glossy beads leaving dry blemish trails stained upon creamy skin, for the first time in a long time, his heart settled into a lucid calm.

_You really are such a crybaby, Azzy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The faintest of rendering memories…. Lips pressed to one another's, but instead of the warmth of a flame, there was only cold._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Exhorted recollection . . . pain . . .so much pain . . . IT HURTS!_

_._

_._

_._

_The comforting warmth of darkness- the blanketing night sky, little tenacious lights, lost souls. The haloed glow of echo flowers. Finding fulfillment in the end . . .she made him feel . . _

_._

_._

_._

_He closed his eyes and even when the lights burned out, he burned bright. And for the first time in a long time, he dreamed. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BURN BRIGHT._

_._

_._

_._

_"I promise you Azzy, I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! Every last one!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?_

_._

_._

"I'm sorry, Azzy. I'm so so sorry," Chara wept and Asriel smiled. He could feel them dissolving from the darkness into the light.

"S-shh -s-shh, it's okay, Chara . . ." he rubbed her back soothingly, though he himself felt his shoulders shake from cocophic sobs escaping his throat."We can't hurt anyone anymore. We're finally free."

"Welcome home . . . Chara."

But just as they flashed away in the light amongst the chaos, Chara turned to the girl- their heterochromatic savoir, Eva- and she smiled.

"Thank you . . . my sister," she mouthed.

Then, she was gone.


End file.
